


Self Care

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (you're valid if you write oma i just Refuse), M/M, Multi, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Unhealthy Actions, i will never write kokichi's name as oma it's ouma fuck you, idk what else to tag this as, it's just shuichi not taking care of himself, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi has a bad habit of disregarding his personal health. His boyfriends won't stand for this, however.





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic thing based off of [this post](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/post/173741848136/hey-anon-i-love-u-that-is-so-amazingly-precious#notes) on

“I’m home,” Shuichi called, removing his coat and shoes. Coughing slightly, he paused in order to control his breathing before heading further into the apartment.

“Shumai!” cried Kokichi, throwing himself at the detective. “I missed you _soooo_ much!” Shuichi staggered as his boyfriend hung off of him, and waved to his other boyfriend, who was watching some space documentary. Kaito flashed a smile at him, pointedly ignoring Kokichi's antics. However, Kokichi was uncharacteristically silent. Before Shuichi could question it, Kokichi spontaneously hugged him. Kaito also seemed confused by the smaller boy’s behavior, but it was at that moment that Kokichi made it clear exactly what he was doing.

“Shumai, you're wearing your binder, aren't you?”

The reaction was instantaneous. Kaito leapt up, and Kokichi latched himself onto Shuichi like a koala, preventing him from escaping.

“I-it’s not that big a deal, I didn't do any exercise today, s-so-”

“Shu, you left over 14 hours ago!” Kaito said, cutting off his hurried excuse. “It's not safe!”

“I-it’s not that important…” Shuichi mumbled, stubbornly looking away from his boyfriends. Said two looked at each other for a moment, seemingly coming to an agreement while Shuichi was distracted.

“hEY- Kaito?!” Shuichi yelped, having been scooped up by the astronaut. “Wh-what are you doing? Put me down!” Kaito didn't respond, instead silently carrying Shuichi into their bedroom, Kokichi trotting behind. Upon reaching the room, Shuichi was put down on the bed, Kaito and Kokichi sitting on either side of him.

“C'mon Shumai, take your binder off?” asked Kokichi, and Shuichi hesitantly cooperated, clumsily removing his binder and putting it aside. The moment he finished, both boys grabbed him. Kokichi sat down behind him and quickly tied his wrists, though with what, Shuichi wasn't sure. Meanwhile, Kaito positioned himself on Shuichi's lap, effectively trapping him between the two.

“Wh-what are you g-guys doing?” Shuichi stammered out, squirming in anticipation for what his boyfriends were planning. His suspicions were soon confirmed.

“We’ve told you not to wear your binder that long over and over, but ya keep doin’ it, Shu,” said Kaito, speaking as if he was having a simple chat over tea, as opposed to hovering over a helpless Shuichi. “So, we’re gonna hafta get you to make it a promise!” Shuichi’s face fell. He knew that his boyfriends wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, and he also knew he wasn’t going to be able to get away with a lie. Not with Kokichi ‘Certified Lie Expert’ Ouma around. But, at the same time… 

“... Uhm…” Kaito frowned at his response, and Shuichi felt Kokichi dramatically sigh behind him.

“Welllllll, I’m sure you’ve realized we aren’t gonna let you go until you do promise, Shumai, you’re smart!” Kokichi crooned. “Buuuuuuut,” Shuichi tensed up as Kokichi brought his hands to rest on his sides, “you should also realize we’re gonna do our best to… ‘convince’ you, hm~?” Shuichi shuddered as Kokichi whispered into his ear, acutely aware of every movement from the smaller boy. Unfortunately, this meant he forgot to pay attention to Kaito. That is, until he forced himself back into Shuichi’s awareness with two hands clumsily squeezing at his belly. Not anticipating the sudden sensation, Shuichi squealed, throwing himself backwards on reflex. However, all his movement served to accomplish was pushing himself further into Kokichi’s grip.

“Awh, whatsamatta, Shumai? Does it _really_ tickle that badly~?” Kokichi cooed. “What a shame… we haven't even _begun_ ~!” With that, Kokichi dug his fingers into Shuichi’s ribs, whispering sing-song teases into his ear.

“nAHAHA- K-KOKIHICHI! KAHAITO S-STOHOP!!!”

“No can do, Shuichi!” Kaito said, kneading Shuichi's stomach as he did. “Y’gotta promise us ya won't do that anymore!” Shuichi laughed frantically, his laughter pitching as Kaito began nuzzling his belly with his goatee.

Finally he gave in, falling apart as Kaito drifted closer and closer to his bellybutton.

“ALRIHIHIGHT!!! ALRIHIHIGHT I PROMISE I PROHOHOMIHISE!!!!” His boyfriends stopped, reducing their ministrations to light traces across his skin.

“You _promise_ you won't wear your binder that long anymore?” Kaito asked, and Kokichi deliberately twitched his fingers that rested on Shuichi's ribs, making him squeak.

“Y-yes, y-yes I prohomise guys…” Shuichi said, still giggling slightly. He eyed Kaito, who seemed to be considering Shuichi's promise. He made eye contact with Kokichi, who shifted behind Shuichi before speaking.

“Hm… welllll, I _guess_ we should believe you…” he mused, and Shuichi nodded. “Buuuut, I think we should go for a little longer, just to make sure!” Shuichi felt his heart sink. “What do you think, Kaibaby~?”

“I think you're right, Kichi!” Before Shuichi could retort, the two picked up right where they left off with renewed vigor. Shuichi could only cackle helplessly, struggling against his boyfriends to no avail. He let out a particularly embarrassing squeal as Kaito’s nuzzling turned to raspberries directly over his bellybutton, and Kokichi’s teasing seemed to become even more shameless, flustering Shuichi to no end.

Finally, after what felt like ages to the poor detective, his boyfriends stopped, releasing him and pulling him close as Shuichi caught his breath. Shuichi cuddled even closer to the two, still giggling lightly as he composed himself. Once he was mostly recovered, he buried his face into Kaito's chest in embarrassment, whining slightly as Kokichi commented on his still red face.

“Hey, you alright man?” Kaito asked, lightly tilting Shuichi's head up so he could face them.

“Y-yeah… I’m good.”

“Good,” he nodded, glad they hadn't gone too far. “Sorry about that man, we just gotta make sure you take it serious, yknow?”

“Serious _ly_ , Kaichi. God, you're such an idiot sometimes-” Kaito sputtered out a retort- “but, he's right. What kind of supreme leader would I be if I let my subordinates hurt themselves, nishishi~” Shuichi couldn't help but smile as Kaito and Kokichi got into some playful, nonsensical argument. They… really cared for him, there was no doubt, and Shuichi couldn't be happier.

“Th-thank you…” He was so quiet, the two boys almost didn't hear him. Almost.

“Nishishi! What are you thanking us for, Shumai?”

“He's right! You got nothing' to thank us for!”

“Besides, it's no shock that such an amazing boyfriend like me would be as caring as I am powerful~!” Kaito squawked indignantly, and Shuichi couldn't help but snicker as the two resumed their usual antics, still tangled in a mess of limbs on their shared bed. Eventually they'd have to move from their position but, for the time being, the three just enjoyed each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr, [@fluff-nd-stuff](https://fluff-nd-stuff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
